bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fighting
Scrufey Should we add how large the smaller clique members health bars are? or how often they will resist grapples, or counter them, or whether certain attacks will knockdown or just stun certain ones? :Yeah add them details, I think it is stated that Bif is hard to grapple anyways, I dont know if it is about Russell. Dan the Man 1983 19:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Russell cannot be grappled even when you use the midsection kick, where as Bif can after that move. Russell can only be grappled by prefects, teachers, police and adults when they try to bust him. ::I have also noticed Damon is a bit hard to grapple too, but once you have taken some of his health away, he can be grappled easily. Dan the Man 1983 16:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Toughest non clique With out a doubt it is Lance. Even though 9 times out of 10 he is beaten in fights against Bullies, he is the only non clique student I have seen that has overcome a bully in a fight numerous times. I saw him fight three of the Nerds once and he beat them all single handedly. Dan the Man 1983 17:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Lefty's style I just this minute fought him. He has two grapple moves, the first is a stomach punch that the Bullies do, the second is a punch, knee combination. He has a three punch combination which consists of a right cross, left hook, right cross. He also kicks to the sides with both feet. He also a has straight hard punch, which knocks Jimmy off his feet, but does not go through the guard when Jimmy blocks. Oh he also has a roundhouse kick to the head, similar to the one Jimmy learns from the Hobo. Dan the Man 1983 21:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that's regular old karate that Lefty and Vance use, but I wanna check before claiming that. Still, good work. Mc (talk) 23:37, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Removed some stuff User:PikachuForPrez or whatever his name was edited this article a while ago and used very flowery and unencyclopedic language to describe strategy for fighting the various cliques. Now in my opinion, most of it was what wikipedia would call cruft - didn't really add anything and wasn't informative, just a whole lot of purple prose. I removed all those paragraphs and moved the relevant points into other places. I also reorganized some stuff. Since the edit could be controversial I made this discussion in case someone has a problem with it. Mc (talk) 23:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The information was game guide and personal commentary, and should not be re entered. If we need a section on how to beat the cliques, make it encyclopedic. Dan the Man 1983 01:16, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter if it's game guide, the entire bully wiki is half a game guide. If we were going to get rid of all game guide material we'd have to get rid of all the mission articles. But personal commentary goes. Mc (talk) 13:08, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Our mission pages need it. Our information pages about fighting does not. Dan the Man 1983 22:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Toughness section. Since I am thinking of adding a toughness section to this page. Does anyone want me to test a fight between two students? Dan the Man 1983 00:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :If possible I'd like to see how a Townie matches up against Luis or Juri. I know almost any townie can beat up Norton or Hal, and they give a lot better than they get vs Damon although he usually wins because his life bar is about 3 times theirs. :Also, the Greasers are tougher than the Preps. Mc (talk) 02:59, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Dude I have actually seen a Juri vs Townie fight at the carnival. I could not recognise which Townie it was but he was medium sized, Juri won the fight, but not by much. Your best bet to see a lot of Townie fights is at the carnival, cause they tend to hang there after 7pm and pick on the students. ::I see Greasers get battered by Preps because of Bif, take Bif away, and the Preppies ain't really a very tough clique, the Greasers are tougher for sure. ::Also on Damon, if he had Bo's fighting style, he'd be as a tough as Bif. Dan the Man 1983 05:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Jeff check out User:Dan the Man 1983/Fighting article section and feel free to edit it. Dan the Man 1983 05:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I counted the number of spud cannon hits it takes to knock out each of the tougher students. Russell takes 7, Bif & Derby 5, Damon 4 while Johnny and the Prefects take 3. Note This must be a candidate for the featured article in the near distant future. One of our best articles, and by the way, I cannot do spading anymore, Xbox 360 is broke, no not the 3ROD, but it scratches my games. Dan the Man 1983 10:16, November 30, 2009 (UTC)